The Loss of a Loved One
by sydz a lydzzzz
Summary: Hannah beleives her life is over after losing her grandmother, the one who she spent the most time with, but little does she know..her life is about to get a little more twisted than she would have ever dreamed be possible.
1. Chapter 1

The door closed and I could no longer see her face. She was gone forever! Never to be seen again by human eyes. A tear screeched down my cheek and I could hear my sobs getting louder and louder as the music played on and on. I tried not to think about her laughter, her smile, her eyes, her lessons, or even her happiness, but with all she had gone through, she deserved to rest in peace. I tried to think of how happy she would be where she was going. I looked to the left at my mom whose face was red with tears and then I looked at my dad who I had never seen so torn to shreds. I learned a very important lesson that day, you don't know what you have until it's gone, never to be appreciated. After the fact, though, you really stop to think about how much that person meant to you and, if you loved them, how much you already miss them. In the back of the room, I could smell the freshly cooked gourmet food that was being prepared in her honor. My stomach lurched when the very thought of food came to mind. I had to get out of there. I could no longer breath. I pushed and shoved my way through the crowed into the fresh open air. I could hear my mom screaming my name and following me, but at that moment I didn't want to talk to anyone except HER. I had to go somewhere quiet, so all I could think of was her favorite place, her favorite tree in the most peaceful park anyone would fall in love with. I laid my head down on the hard bark of the ancient tree and cried to myself, venting everything I could think of to my invisible grandma. The very thought of her made me cry even harder. All I could see through the blurry vision of tears was her smiling face staring at me with such intent and focus, you could only stare back in awe. I missed the smell of her over-priced perfume, the feel of her cozy, warm home, which was always so inviting with its beautifully decorated interior, her amazing food that I would miss so dearly, and MOST of all, her laugh. That was what separated her from everyone else. Her laugh was always obnoxious, but right now if I could just hear it one more time….it would make me so much happier, but only for a split second. We had all these plans for summer that we couldn't do anymore. I immediately thought back to her sister, my grand-aunt, who was with all of her children, grandchildren, and EVEN great-grandchildren. I couldn't take anymore of this! I ran as far from that depressing spot in time as my legs could carry me. I couldn't, no I wouldn't, ever be able to except that she was gone. NEVER! Then, I did the weirdest thing ever. I started to dance! I danced like I never had before, and I imagined her standing there, smiling at me and laughing at how much I had grown over the years. Then, suddenly, I stopped and froze in my tracks. Right in front of me was a huge dog that looked like it could take on a polar bear and win. The way it looked at me, though, was as if it were trying to tell me something. I started to back up away from the dog feeling every bone in my body tense up with fear. I began daydreaming, thinking about how quickly this dog would end my life, but to my surprise, as quickly as I saw her, she darted the other way with a look of intense fear that not even I could sum up. She looked like a scared puppy dog who had just been beaten as she ran from whatever was scaring her. Then, as I slowly turned around to go back to the tree, I saw him….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mission

He was a shady character who was tucked away in the shadows. He had an eerie smile that stretched across his mysterious face. He stared at me with such intent, that I thought his eyes were going to burn right through me. He had been leaning on a broken tree, but was suddenly right next to me in one swift motion. I could tell that he wasn't human. This, most of all, scared me and I tried to turn and run, but as if smelling my fear, he grabbed my already limp arm and dragged me with him into the shadows. Even though it was too early to be dark, he took me to a dense forest where I could see no light coming in through the canopy. I began to cry thinking that I should have gone with the dog when I had a chance. She was much less frightening than this man, person, thing. I had no idea what he was, but again, he amazed me by telling me that he had come for me in a very important mission given by the Dark Mysterious. I had never heard of such a ridiculous story in my life, but what could I do? So I just went along and listened intently to try to figure out what he and the Dark Mysterious wanted me to do. All I could get out of it was that I had to go to Washington for three days and wait until I was called on my phone for further instructions. After I got my task, I tried talking to him, but as you could guess that didn't go too well. His response..?

"We don't have time for your petty questions. Everything you will need to know comes later when you've done your job. And just in case your wondering my name is Adam." Wow I could have sworn he had just read my mind because I was just about to ask him for his name. This guy was amazing! He knew everything I was going to say even before I said it!

"How do you know what I'm going to say before I even take a breath to say it?" I asked him with question in my voice.

"What are you talking about?" He responded emphatically. "I don't know what you're thinking if that's what you mean. I mean I am only human…" He smiled at his own remark as if he were being reminded of a childhood inside joke. "I knew it!" I thought to myself, "I knew he wasn't human." Then I started thinking about what he might be. My mind dredged up many possibilities, but not fast enough for his little mouth to move right after I thought about it.

"I'm not a werewolf, or a merman, or Dracula in disguise, I'm a human….don't you think?" He directed this question to me and I responded with the simplest answer my brain could concoct. "No," was all I could muster up to say.

"What was that? You DON'T think I'm human?" his eyes shifted from fearful to concerned. Ok. This was going no where so I told him that I was late for an appointment and that if I was late that there would be consequences. But I should have known that he knew I was lying because he simply said, "No you don't. You have absolutely no where you need to be." This was the first time I had noticed a small, but noticeable accent in his voice. "Do you think it's funny that you think you can try to lie to me?" suddenly, I became aware of the smirk that was on my face. I quickly covered it up, though, with a stiff cough and he, then, smirked. "What?" I asked him. "Nothing…" he replied, "It's just….you're funny, not like the rest of THEM...they are….too serious…" at this point I had no earthly idea what he was talking about. So, I did the most logical thing...I spun around on my heels and walked briskly away with my mission in hand. He didn't even try to stop me this time. As I walked though, I could again feel his stare burning right through me which sent an energetic chill down my spine. I had my first mission, but the real question was who was the Dark Mysterious?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kidnapped

The next morning, I felt as if I had just woken up from the craziest dream I've ever had in my life. Adam's face was burned into my brain like a character from a bad horror movie. Only, I knew yesterday wasn't a dream. I walked down my stairs in a trance as my mom wiped a tear that had recently been shed out of her beautiful pale eyes. I could see the dark circles that rimmed them which indicated her loss of sleep. I hadn't told her about Adam because I figured I was 16 and I could handle this on my own. "Well, this was it! I was about to tell my mom that I was just going to go to Washington oh so randomly and leave her in this horrible condition. What a great daughter I am!" I thought sarcastically to myself. When she peered up from her daze she quickly covered her red and full-of-tears face and changed into a small smile that I knew she was fighting to keep.

"Hey mom!" I said in as much of a cheerful voice as I could manage. "What are you doing?".

"Oh nothing sweetie, just tidying up the house. Would you please give me hand with the dishes? They look positively dreadful."

"Ok mom, but I need to ask you something first."

"What is it?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Well…you see…..umm….how can I say this….umm…..well…ok here…so my friend who lives in Washington invited me to go and I have my own money to buy a ticket, but I haven't seen her in like eight months or maybe more. So basically I'm asking if you will let me go see her."

"You want to leave me?" she said in a hurt tone.

"Well no I don't, but I really miss her and I want to go see her. Please? I am gunna go cry if I can't." I knew that lying to my mom was bad, but what was I going to tell her? There is this guy named Adam and he has the creepiest face ever who gave me a mission to go to Washington and just wait for a guy named Dark Mysterious to call me and tell me what to do next? I don't think so. "Ok." She said in a disappointed tone. Then, she just walked out of the room, but as she was walking out, I looked at her face and she looked like she had just been stabbed in the back. This wasn't right. I hated to do this to her, but what else was I going to do? Just not go and hope that they don't know where I live? NO! of course I wasn't going to do that. I 

wasn't THAT stupid. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the front door. MY front door. Oh my god! I peered out the window and I was surprised to see…Adam and apparently he brought friends. What was he doing here?! Doesn't he know that I was going no matter what? Well I had no choice. It was either I answer the door or my mom opens it to a freak with a freaky face. I decided the do it myself. I slowly opened the door and stared at him with disbelief.

"Umm…hi Adam…what are you doing…" he stopped me with his hand cupping over my mouth as he dragged me out of the doorway and quietly shut the door behind me as I was led into a small black car and then…everything was blank. Nothing. I didn't remember anything except for finally waking up, seemed like hours, and peering around my surroundings. I was on a plane. I was on the plane to Washington. How did I know? Adam was sitting right next to me smiling to himself just like I was already used to him doing and then when he noticed I was awake and his smile quickly faded.

"You weren't supposed to wake up for at least another two hours. How did you wake up? Why did you wake up? God please go back to sleep." A sudden rush of panic rushed across his face which was, of course, quickly dispersed without even a trace that it had ever been there. Well for some reason, I felt bad for him, so I did as I was told, and somehow fell asleep fairly easily.

A few hours past, or at least that's what it felt like, and all I could hear was the faint murmurs of Adam and someone else's voice in the near distance. They were talking, about me. But I couldn't hear anything except for a few words like …shame, have, send, Dark Mysterious, and a few that I can't remember now. Then………nothing. In my dreams, I made up my mind, though, that I WOULD find out who this Dark Mysterious person, thing, was and what, lets just call it it, it wanted with me.


End file.
